


Be Careful What You Wish For

by angelholme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before the start of Season 4. Xander returns from his holiday with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> After reading another of my stories, someone commented "This sux - post some Buffy/Xander stuff". I am not a big fan of Buffy/Xander (I honestly think they are the most unlikely "reasonable" couple, and they are better as friends), but the idea for this story popped in to my head. After reading it, the origin of the title should be obvious :)

_Buffy_

As Buffy walked in to The Bronze she felt a shudder go through her. At first she put it down to the situation - her first few days at UC Sunnydale had not gone as planned. With the possible exception of Psychology 101 she was not enjoying her classes and - unlike Willow and Oz she had not adapted to College Life very easily. All of this misery had been completed when a vampire had well and truly kicked her ass the night before - leaving Buffy with a nearly broken arm and a very, very bruised ego.

So she had returned to The Bronze in the hope of escaping the torment, if only for a few hours.

_Xander_

Xander walked in to The Bronze and saw Buffy sat on a couch looking more miserable than he could remember. He knew she was sad about Angel leaving, but surely an entire summer was more than enough to get over that pathetic excuse for a vampire. "Still" He thought "I should be able to cure that". He looked at the stone in his hand. It had taken him two years to find it - even whilst he was dating Cordy he had still lusted after Buffy in his heart. And when Angel had gone away to LA - taking Cordy with him it appeared - Xander realised it was time. While the others had been preparing for college he had used the excuse of a summer road trip to gather up the final ingredients for the spell. They were not easy to come by - the ritual was even harder to master, but he knew it was time.

_Willow_

Willow laid back in Oz's bed and smiled at him. After their first time a few months before they had become almost inseparable. The only times they had not spent the night together were the nights when Oz was otherwise occupied as his more wolfier half. And even then she tended to watch over him while the change was on him - trank gun at the ready should he escape his cage. So far it had not happened but they both knew the potential disaster that awaited them if it ever should. Suddenly she felt.... she wasn't sure. She wanted to say a tremor in the force but she knew Oz would mock her for the obvious ref-crime. Whatever it was she knew there was Dark Magic afoot and that somewhere in Sunnydale evil was being done.

_Xander_

Xander pushed the four-leaf clover against the stone and whispered "Let her will be mine alone. Let her know only my love, only my touch. Let no other living being come between us. As it is said, so mote it be"

_Buffy &amp; Xander_

Buffy looked up and saw Xander. She smiled. They had been apart too long. Since she had moved to Sunnydale three years before she had known there was no other guy for her but Xander. He came over and kissed her deeply.

"You're back" She said "What kept you so long?" He smiled at her coolly, but inwardly he was delighted. The spell had worked perfectly.

"Oh you know - the usual" He took her and and they sat down together. "People to see. Things to kill"

"Oh Xander, you kidder. You are just the sweetest person" Buffy simpered up at him, then leaned his head against her shoulder. "I can't imagine a time when we were not together"

_Willow_

Willow sat up suddenly, spilling her drink over the bed clothes. She could not put her finger on it but something was badly wrong. She turned to Oz but he was sleeping.

"Maybe I should go and see Buffy" she thought to herself, but then chided the thought "She will be with Xander. He should have come back today. If Oz had been gone for two weeks I don't know what I would do"

She turned and looked at the young man in bed beside her, then smiled and shook her head.

"I guess its just a delayed reaction to starting college"

_Xander_

He looked down at her as she was sleeping. For three years he had dreamed of this moment - of watching her sleep after a night of lovemaking with the most beautiful girl in the world. Now that it was here he knew it was worth all the time and sacrifices he had made. After all - why did he need a soul when he had love?


	2. Summer School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes to Sunnydale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people apparently thought the story should continue, despite original comments, so I thought I should teach them a lesson :)

__

(two months later, Angel has come to Sunnydale after being warned by Doyle that Buffy is in trouble)

_Buffy &amp; Xander_

With quick easy Buffy dispatched the vampire in front of her, then turned to face her lover. Xander had been watching the fight from a safe distance but he was still impressed. It had been two months since he had made Buffy his and the spell showed no signs of wearing off or even needing a little top-up. The warlock who had taught him - the warlock who now had his soul - certainly knew his business.

"Buffy. I am - as always - impressed"

"Its all for you honey. I can't think about us properly while I know there is something out in the darkness"

"That's so sweet. Shall we go?" The other thing that had not dimmed in intensity in the previous two months was his desire for her body. He could not get enough of it.

_Angel_

As they walked off down the path Angel came out of the shadows. He could not believe what he had seen. He had thought Buffy would take his leaving hard, but he had never expected her to fall in to Xander's arms the moment his back was turned. 'Something is wrong' he thought. He decided to go to the one guy he knew could help him.

_Giles &amp; Angel_

Giles turned at the knock on the door. It was late and although Buffy had sometimes called later than this he was not really expecting any trouble over Thanksgiving - almost everyone had gone home so the vampires had little to do on campus. When he opened it he got quite a shock.

"Angel?"

"Giles. Can I come in?"

"Yes. I thought you had left"

"A friend of mine warned me Buffy was in danger but... something is strange"

"In danger from what?"

"I don't know. A demon-spirit of some kind. But - how long has she been dating Xander?"

"You are back to that then? I know you thought she should fall for you but Angel - seriously a vampire and a Slayer?"

"Sorry?"

"All the time you were here you knew she was in love with Xander and yet you kept following her around"

"You mean we..." Angel stared at him "She has always been with him?"

"Yes. That's why you left - after three years you realised she would never love you as she loves him" Giles took his glasses off to clean them, then looked up. Angel had gone.

_Willow &amp; Angel_

"Angel?" Willow yelped. She had been getting coffee when she had felt an arm pull her aside. She looked up and saw the vampire staring down at her looking very concerned. "I thought you were in LA"

"How long has Buffy been dating Xander?"

"Angel what..."

"Tell me"

"Three years. They got together just after Jessie was turned. You know all that"

"And why did I leave?"

"Because you could not stand seeing him with her every day" She saw the look in his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go"

"You don't want to say hi to Buffy?"

"I think there is someone else I should see"

_Xander_

He would never get tired of this. It was nearly morning and he and Buffy had been up most of the night. But as the sun came closer to rising Buffy had fallen asleep on his arm. He had watched her sleep for a while, then had gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen. Suddenly the door to the room flew of its hinges. Xander looked up and saw Angel standing there. For a moment he felt safe - Angel was trapped outside by his vampire nature. Then his eye's widened in shock as Angel crossed the threshold and came in to the room.

_Xander &amp; Angel_

"Angel. Buddy" He tried to sound calm "What's up?"

"How did you do it? A love spell? A forgetting spell?"

"So you know. It was a combination of the two plus some other dark magic"

"What did you give up? Magic this strong does not come without a price"

"Nothing important" He paused, wondering if Angel would figure it out.

"Your soul? You gave up your soul?"

"To make Buffy my devoted slave? Wouldn't you?" He paused then laughed "No - I don't suppose you would"

"How could you?"

"Think about it - if I had a soul would I enjoy having her at my beck and call? The things we do - you wouldn't believe it. And she has no say in the matter. None whatsoever. If I was the man I was I would still care about her feelings and what fun would that be?" He smirked, seeing Angel getting more and more angry.

"Well - it ends. Now"

"Wrong soul-boy. It never ends. The spell can not be broken by any living being"

"You do remember who I am?"

"You have a soul, your poor deluded fool. You are not dead inside"

"Well - there's a way to solve that" He reached out and took hold of Xander, lifting him in to the air. "You will break this NOW" He shouted.

_Buffy_

Buffy woke up suddenly, then smiled as she thought about the night before. She could not believe how much she enjoyed being with Xander.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a noise in the next room. It sounded like... like someone was fighting. Then suddenly it all went quiet. She leapt out of bed and charged in to the next room, but stopped at the sight that confronted her.

_Buffy &amp; Angel_

Angel was stood over Xander's body. His face was fully vamped out and he had a sword in his hand. As her gaze drifted down her mind started denying what she was seeing. Xander, her lover of three years, was laying dead at his feet. She looked back up at the vampire, then at Xander then back at Angel.

"You killed him"

"Buffy - you don't know what he did"

"You killed him"

"He was using..."

"YOU. KILLED. HIM" She screamed, then charged at him. Before he realised what was happening she had grabbed the sword. Fuelled by rage and grief her strength was magnified and with one sweep of the sword she decapitated him. In the moment before he turned to dust she could see the shock register on his face and she smiled. Then - as his atoms scattered to the wind she turned to the body of her dead boyfriend. He looked so peaceful in death, but as she contemplated the rest of her life without him she could not stop the tears coursing down her cheeks. As she moved to wipe them away she realised she still had the sword in her hand. As she gazed at the peaceful face of her one true love she knew what she had to do...

_Willow found their bodies the next day _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Joss Whedon, despite the various rituals I have attempted to become so. I am also not doing this for money, cause I have more sense than that :)
> 
> xoxox
> 
> The chapter title comes from the episode "After Life".
> 
>  
> 
> I know Xander is a good guy. That he would never try to dominate Buffy in anyway. But that was never the point of the story. The point was that I am not a big Buffy/Xander 'shipper and the only way I see them getting together is if either everyone else in the whole world is dead or if one of them turns to magic. As Xander has shown more of a predilection for this (Bewitched... for example) I figured it would be him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the story was going to end here (I made it clear that this was a one shot, and that it would not have a happy ending). But various people demanded to see justice prevail, demanded to see Angel best Xander, demanded a second chapter.


End file.
